Scorching/Maxis
I held the syringe in my hand. Kramer was humming quietly to himself as he walked down the hall. He didn't see me following him from behind. I was a silent snake, slithering in the shadows poised to kill. It was almost midnight. I had to strike now. I waited until he was close to his office. Anxiously I stood in silence. But my plans would be destroyed. I found a pair of emerald eyes glaring at me from the other hallway. In an instant, I realized it was Richtofen. His teeth were gritted with fury and his hangs were clenched in fists as he stared at me. I knew he'd give his life to protect his best friend, Kramer, and I didn't doubt him. I didn't want to do this either. But I had to. I don't want Kramer to die a tragic death tomorrow, I wanted to give him an easy one today to save the pain. I knew now I couldn't. Richtofen would seize me by the neck. When he got infected with voice parasites, it was no surprise his muscles had gotten twice as strong. He'd snap it in a second and I'd be dead already. I knew he wouldn't hesitate. He leaped out in front of Kramer, then grinned to him. "Groph needs you at the labs, come along, Kramey." he said quickly, shooting a hostile glance in my direction. Before Kramer could protest, Richtofen grabbed his arm and led him away. Kramer winced at the strength of his friend's grip. It was only an hour later. I was in the teleporter labs, knife in pocket, while showing Samantha how to tie a bow. Richtofen came in, fists clenched and ready to pound my skull in. I held the Ray Gun, ready to purify him from the voice parasites taking over his judgement. He kicked it out of my hand in one swift motion. Samantha let out a shriek. I grabbed my knife, held him against the table with one arm behind his back. I pierced the skin on his neck with my knife, pressing firmly, but not fatally, to make a bit of blood flow. He gasped in pain. "Don't do this, Edward, you're a better man! Think of Xena, what would she do if you died!?" I hissed, trying to reason with him. "You tried to kill Kramer! What would I do if I lost my only friend!?" Richtofen screeched, struggling to free his right arm. His left arm reached for his pocket, and he kicked me in the stomach, forcing me to let go of the knife and fall backwards. I jumped right back up and ran towards him to hold him down again. "I am your friend, Edward! Please, listen to me! You've been infected with a terrible virus and I'm trying to help you!" Then I felt a sharp pain. I lost consciousness for a brief second but quickly regained it. I stared at my stomach. He had stabbed me in the stomach with my knife in recoil. He threw my fragile self into the teleporter. Samantha ran to help me, only to realize Richtofen had locked the door in front of us. She banged on the door. I yelled for Kramer to help, noticing him staring in horror, Ray Gun pointed at Richtofen, who suddenly collapsed on the ground and screamed out in pain. He clutched his head, tears of suffering falling from his cheeks. Kramer glanced at both of us. But just then. The lights went out for me. The blood... I saw my wife. I saw all my friends who had died in the war. I was in a happy place now. Safe.